earthseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fang - Deserteur
Here is the recorded statement of Fang (UCS) to the Celestial Council of the Lunar Corporation. Fang's request for political asylum was unanimously approved: The war of 2140 was pure hell. I was never too interested in politics and getting drafted was the last thing i expected. Since the machines did all the work, hardly any UCS citizens were what you would call battle- ready, so the army was made up mostly of college grads. The losses suffered in the first few months of the war were horrendous. GOLAN miscalculated and we paid the price - in blood. But it was worst for the cyborgs. Half machine and half human, the official version says that only the bodies of volunteers were used. But that's a lie. After the war they all disappeared suddenly and all inquiries into their whereabouts ran into a stone wall of silence. At about this time the first NAIOS (Neuronal Architecture independent Operating System) were unveiled. Black cubes big enough to house a human brain and some interfacing electronics, they were capable of running all battle machinery by themselves. Human recycling resources - that's all we are to these damn Al's. Of course I should mention that I can't prove any of this. I don't know who won back then and frankly, I don't give a damn. The press, not surprisingly, gushed on and on about the glorious UCS victories, but I never attached much weight to propaganda. Like I said, I'm apolitical, even more now than before. CAD - Computer Aided Democracy - that's what we call it. what good can come out of it? Neo started out as a console jockey but later got his radio- controlled drones into battle, we were in the same unit and experienced a lot of shit. Around the end of the war he threw in his lot with the ED, probably because his shenanigans were discovered. He managed to stash away tons of hardware for his "plan". I have no idea what exactly he was planning, but on a few occasions he implied he was onto something pretty hot. "Man, it's just like the X files" he once told me. Then he kept calling me Scully. Most of the time l couldn't understand what he was talking about - he's sort of a walking dictionary of phrases, old films, books and that kind of stuff, we're talking mostly index, but he sure had a photographic memory. He could see or hear somebody or something once and never forget it. That's why the inspectors never managed to find any incriminating evidence on him. When war flared up again, the Defense Ministry pulled the glider out of their hat like a rabbit, Area 51 had basically been known since the last century. The only thing new was that those UFO freaks were right after all. Since they were unable to build in a NAIOS, a real live pilot was needed. Now, I'm not the best flying ace around - Rickenbacher had a dozen more kills than me. But these days the old guy needs at least a full tumbler of bourbon to stop his hands from shaking. For the last ten years, I've never been without my gun. I know I'm paranoid, but when i see what happened to my old comrades I realize I've been lucky. I experience no joy in killing, but neither do i recoil from it. I am a professional soldier and i do my job - that's it. Do i know what a human life is worth? of course i do - 1.65 credits! That's what a .50 ACP bullet for my pistol costs. At least that's the price at current UCS exchange rates. And this is why i want to remain here .... PLEASE!